


Operation Ripper

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Again what are verb tenses?, Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Family Drama, Family Feels, Gen, Gore, Historical Hetalia, Implied Sexual Content, Korean War, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 1957, the Fourth Battle of Seoul.





	Operation Ripper

**Author's Note:**

> Took some artistic liberties with this, mostly to write out some character angst between siblings. This was part of a bigger story, but I think it can sit just fine as its own piece.

There was nothing dignified about their feud. Ji-hun may have been bigger, stronger, but Soo Jin was fueled by rage and betrayal; shame and despair. The sounds of men, _her_  men, fighting and dying for her country, for her _life_ , pushed her into a savagery she didn’t know was possible.

She’s screaming as she pins him against the broken asphalt, fingers clawing at his face as he struggled for purchase. From the sidelines, the other nations just watched.

Her nails tore at skin, leaving heavy gouges that blossomed with blood. Dimly, she noticed a stabbing pain in her side and if she cared to look down, she’d see the knife jutting from her. Instead, she sinks her fingers into Ji-hun’s socket, listening as he howled with pain as the gelatinous organ burst between her digits. He doesn’t relent though, because the hurt he felt now was a fraction of what they endured under Japan.

Then the world tilts and she’s on her back, staring up at the startling blue sky before her twin’s face blocks the view. His hands wrapped around her neck, cutting off the air as he slammed her head against the ground. His face, ruined. A shame, considering how handsome he used to be, with his strong jaw and kind eyes. Now, there’s only a gaping hole, leaking blood and God only knew what else while the streaks across his face wept red.

They haven’t stopped yelling. Even as she choked, on blood and teeth and spittle, she finds the breath to snarl at him. He did the same. ‘Yankee princess’, was what he called her, mouth distorted into a disgusted sneer. ‘An American whore.’

He asked her what it was like servicing a white man, to get down on her knees and suck the cock of the first person to offer her freedom.

“And how free you are,” he spat as her vision started going dark. “Trading one master for another. At least America has the balls to fuck you, unlike Japan.”

“... as if...” she gasped; just as desperate to hurt him as he was her. “You’re any... better. Tell me.. oppa... are Russians as rough as they say?”

The fist to the face was expected; the harsh crunch of bone shattering rang loudly in her ears. Blow after blow after blow rained down and for a minute, she honestly thinks he’s going to kill her.

He doesn’t, because someone started screaming; high pitched and filled with panic. In a matter of seconds, Yao was dragging Ji-hun off her; air rushing into her lungs fast enough to hurt.

It’s the one kindness he’s granted her since the war started and as she lays sprawled onto the ground; body aching and heart screaming, she hated him for it. 


End file.
